ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mian
How Mian joined the Tourney Mian is a Sichuan opera dancer and woman fighter who joins Sylvie Paula Paula in underground tournaments. Having been invited to the second Tourney, Mian suddenly rescues an outnumbered demon hunter named Dante. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Mian lightly crouches with her legs bent. After the announcer calls her name Mian raises her fan, opens it, then swings it down, up, then points her fan forward as the camera zooms saying "I'll go as hard as I can." Special Moves Karin (Neutral) Mian dances raising her arms, then twirls herself and her arms scattering harmful dust. Hiyoushou (Side) Mian flies at the opponent, then pushes her palm into him/her hard. Rasen (Up) Mian slides forward, then does a spin kick while jumping. Bienkyu (Down) Bienkyu: Mian jumps gracefully through the air. She can then follow up with one of the following: A: Retreating divekick. B: Straight downward divekick. A side: 45 degree angled divekick. B side: Shallow angled divekick. Rangurenbu (Hyper Smash) Mian puts of a monkey mask, then switches to her normal mask as she says "This is what hell's like!" then does a palm strike. If she hits, she bombards with the opponent with an 8-hit auto-combo and blows fire into him/her, then finishes by whacking her fan onto him/her. Zesshou Shisen Enbu (Final Smash) Based on her The King of Fighterx XIV Climax move. Mian takes off her mask saying "Time for the finale!" and dashes to the opponent. If she hits, she spins around while hitting the opponent six times in a white environment as she says "This must be a lovely battle.". She then stops near the opponent and says "But", re-applies her mask then flip kicks him/her away as she says "this is the end!". Victory Animation #Mian spins, then takes a bow saying "See you again." #Mian takes off her mask and waves saying "Good work." #Mian spins her arms then opens her fan and reveals her face saying "I danced really well, thanks to you." On-Screen Appearance Mian spins towards her starting point and says "Yes, I'm here!" Trivia *Mian's rival is a demon hunter and Sparda's second child, Dante. *Mian shares her English voice actress with Shigure Kosaka, Ashley Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley pair, Ashei, Francesca Lucchini, Maki, Yomi, Natsu Ayuhara and Ako Tamaki. *Mian shares her French voice actress with Arshes Nei and Kristen Parker. *Mian shares her German voice actress with Holly O'Hair, Helicopter, Panda, Hippowdon and Holo. *Mian shares her Arabic voice actress with Felicia, Chiyo, Ami Onuki, Dinah Doll, Noctowl, Blaze the Cat, Miyuki Shiba, Kushina Uzumaki, Ochako Uraraka, Ty Lee and Jade. *Mian shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Dai Goroh, Chan Agi (in Re-GZ), Ulala, Gorebyss, Anri Misugi, Kamika, Princia Ramode, Song and Phoebe. *Mian's select pose resembles Mitsunari Ishida's introduction pose from Samurai Warriors 2. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters